Stinging Keys
by Black.Star2.0
Summary: It's December and Natsu and Lucy have broken up. Laxus finds Lucy and he takes her on a mission. How will these two frenemies work together? Not very good at summaries but, deal with it. First LaLu story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a December sunset and Lucy just walked away from her ex-boyfriend Natsu.

"Wait, Lucy", Natsu screamed.

"No, I hate you, I never want to see you ever again", Lucy screamed back as she kept running from him.

Lucy stopped running and sat on a curb", Why doesn't he understand anything, he's just stupid".

Just as she started to shiver and cry, someone put there hand on her shoulder.

Lucy turned around", What do you wan-".

Lucy stopped when she saw Laxus behind her.

"It's cold out here, get inside so you don't freeze to death", Laxus said.

"Y-yeah I'll do that", Lucy said sacredly.

"Wait", He barked at her.

"Y-yes", Lucy said turning around.

"Your going on a mission whether you like it or not", Laxus barked.

"Y-yeah I'll do that, but when", She said back.

Laxus grinned", I'll get you tomorrow ok?"

"Y-yeah ok", Lucy said sacredly as she watched the tall figure leave.

_"Great now how will I get out of this one", _Lucy thought

She left the curb and started walking to her house still shivering.

**_~This is my first LaLu story so no rude or mean comments.~_**

**_~Merry Christmas Everyone!~_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Lucy's P.o.v**

I had a choice between going with Laxus or getting punched into the dirt. I chose, _defiantly,_ not getting punched into the dirt and going with Laxus.

I still shiver some times thinking of what he has done in the past.

Burr.

As I arrived to the train station, I saw Laxus by a pole", Hey Lax-", I said before someone stopped me.

"Your late", Laxus growled.

"Well I'm sorry, electric pants", I said sarcastically.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY", He yelled.

"Nothing", I said waving my hands back in fourth.

"That's what I thought", Laxus said turning his back at Lucy.

"That was a close one", I sighed.

**Laxus P.o.v**

_"What was that girl doing, though she did stand up, I have to give her credit for that, but electric pants, how did she come up with that, and I don't were electric pants", _ I thought cursing under my breath.

"Laxus are you ok?", Lucy asked.

"I'm fine, let's go", I growled walking to the train.

"Ok", Lucy said walking after him", Hey, what are we doing on this so called mission, Laxus?".

"I tell you on the train", I said turning my face to Lucy.

"Ok", Lucy said confusedly.

**No One's P.o.v**

As Laxus and Lucy got on the train, Lucy asked", Now can you tell me the mission Laxus?".

"Fine", Laxus growled", We have to capture some pretty strong dudes and put them in jail, there happy now.

"Yes very, thank you", Lucy said grunting.

"Your welcome", Laxus smirked back.

**Lucy's P.o.v**

When Laxus and I got to our sleeping quarters, I thought",_ This is one big sleeper, and where are we going, what am I up against, why didn't I just stay home, or get punched, no, no way am I doing that, dang it there was one other thing I could of done, was hide, what he could smell me, dang it",_ I thought.

"Lucy, Earth to Lucy, are you listening", Laxus waved his hand in front of her face.

"What?", I asked popping her bubble to her thoughts.

Laxus growled" I said were going to be her for a week, so get comfortable, ok?".

"Ok", I said as I was about to walk to the other room.

"Hey were are you going?", Laxus asked.

"I am going to go write in my novel, is that good enough for you?", Lucy asked.

"Yes it is", Laxus said looking away.

_"Men",_ Lucy thought.

**Laxus P.o.v**

As I walked into Lucy room I said", Lights out, were goi-", I stopped.

_"Oh, she's already sleeping, hey what's this?",_ I thought",_ It's her novel, right, let's see what she wrote"._

When I finished the novel ending point I yawned ",What time is it".

I yelled, but not to load.

"It's 1:00 a.m, I better go to sleep", Laxus said getting up.

I stopped and looked at Lucy and thought", _She does look cute when she's sleeping, dang it Laxus, get it together"._

**No One's P.o.v**

As both Laxus and Lucy fell asleep Lucy thought",_ I hope this mission doesn't go on forever"._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Lucy's P.o.v**

As I woke up, I was startled to see that Natsu wasn't there.

_"Oh yeah, I remember, I went on a mission with Laxus, you know I almost forgot I need to write my mom", _I thought.

_Dear Mom, I went on a mission with Laxus, he is just to you know what's the word, aw yes grumpy, and has a very bad temper. Today I found my book lying on the floor by my bed, well not my bed the trains bed. If Natsu were here he would be throwing up like crazy._

"LUCY COME BREAKFAST IS HERE", Laxus yelled.

_Oh, I got to go mom, the grumpy guy is calling me, bye. From your loving daughter, Lucy._

"Done", I sighed.

"What's done?", Laxus asked bursting through the door.

"Nothing really", I said waving my arms back and fourth panicking.

"Fine by me come on", Laxus demanded.

"Yes sir", I said saluting.

"What are you Happy#2?", Laxus smirked.

"Maybe", I whispered to myself.

"What was that?", Laxus asked.

"Nothing", I said waving my arms back and fourth again.

**Laxus's P.o.v**

When we got to the hall, I thought",_ I thought there were going to be more people here but I guess wrong, so who cares"._

"Laxus, Laxus, Earth to Laxus", Lucy said waving her hand in front of his face and giving pay back to him from earlier.

"What?", I growled.

"I said breakfast is here", Lucy sighed.

"Oh sorry lost in train of thought", I said.

"Well ok", Lucy said weirdly.

"_I hope she doesn't I'm weird or anything, dang it Laxus pull it together, though her novel was great, dang it Laxus stop that", _Laxus thought slapping his head.

"Laxus are you ok", Lucy said concernedly.

"Yep, I'm fine", I said waving my hands back in fourth.

"Rightttt", Lucy said.

**Lucy's ****P.o.v**

_"That was awkward, what is he doing, and who does he think he is ignoring me, meany", I thought._

_"_Lucy, Lucy, LUCY", Laxus yelled in my ear.

"OUCH", I screamed", What was that for".

I started rubbing my ear.

"I needed your attention", Laxus said.

"Well you didn't have to yell it in my ear", I said rubbing it again.

"Listen I'll be going back to our thingermigige", Laxus said pointing to the door.

As he left I gasped and thought_", That was all he wanted to say to me that he was just going to go back to the room, I ought, no Lucy, calm down who knows what he'll do to you like electrify you or punch you in the dirt"._

As I went back to the room I saw Laxus watching T.V screaming, "Why isn't there anything on today", until he called out my name.

"Yo, Lucy where re you going it's still early?", Laxus asked I think.

"I'm going to my room to right my novel, and don't bother me ok, I'll be out only at lunch and dinner, ok?", I asked giving him a glare like Aquarius gave to me a mission ago.

"Ok", Laxus said as he saw me leave into my room with that scared look on his face like the face of Natsu, Happy, and Gray when there afraid of Erza.

**Laxus's P.o.v**

"_Now's my chance to read her novel, sounds very good, dang it Laxus, the more you spend with that blonde the more you become a dork, dang it why is she so hot, DANG IT LAXUS, pull it toghter or I'm going to kick your butt in your sleep",_ My conscience said to me.

As I went into Lucy's room to check if she was sleeping, I peered to luck for the book.

"There it is", I whispered.

As I pick it up, and put it down to look at the clock.

It had turned from 8:45 to 2:39.

"Dang it, I need to go to bed, like now", I said as I got up to go to bed.

Just before I left I thought",_What a pretty girl Lucy is, DANG IT PULL IT TOGETHER LAXUS"._

He closed the door and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Lucy's P.o.v**

As I woke up and got dressed, I looked out the door and saw Laxus.

_"I better make breakfast before wakes up", _I thought as I went inside the kitchen.

"Maybe I should make pancakes, what the heck I'll make pancakes, eggs, and other stuff", I said shrugging to myself.

**Laxus's P.o.v**

**Laxus's Dream**

_"Mommy, are you making breakfast? Laxus wake up. Mommy? Laxus wake up",_ I thought as I woke up.

"What is that smell, it smells, so delicious", I said sniffing the air.

"Breakfast is ready silly, come on lets eat", said Lucy who was smiling cheerfully.

"Ok",I said happily.

**For Real**

_"Mommy, are you making breakfast? Laxus wake up. Mommy? LAXUS WAKE UP NOWWW",_ I thought standing up covering my ear.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR JERK", I yelled at the blonde in front of me.

"BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN TO ME", She yelled back.

"WELL STOP YELLING AT ME", I yelled back at her.

"WELL STOP YELLING AT ME AND EAT BREAKFAST", Lucy yelled back at me.

"Fine", I grunted going into the kitchen.

"Ok", Lucy grunted as she followed him.

**Lucy's P.o.v**

_"What does he think he's doing? Lucy, Earth to Lucy. Now the grumpy guy is trying to talk to me", I thought as I looked to my left before hearing something._

"What do you do, talk to yourself in the mirror", Laxus smirked.

BAMMM!

I had just smack Laxus across the face.

"I WISH I HADN'T GONE ON THIS MISSION IN THE FIRST PLACE", I screamed at him before leaving the kitchen.

"Wait Lucy come back I need you", Laxus screamed after me.

"NO, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE", I screamed at him as I walked into the bathroom.

"Where are you going?", Lakus asked.

"I'M TAKING A SHOWER AND NEVER COMING OUT", I screamed from the bathroom.

"Fine, be my guest", He pouted.

**Laxus's P.o.v**

As I started to watch T.V I thought,_"What is her problem today, all I said is does she talk to herself in the mirror, so what if she got mad, I don't care"._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Lucy's P.o.v**

_"Finally the last day of this miserable place called a train, I can't believe what Laxus said to me ...",_ I thought thinking about two days ago.

**Two Days Ago...**

"WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?", I yelled.

"BECAUSE YOU KEEP CALLING ME ELECTRIC PANTS", Laxus yelled back at me.

"WELL I'LL STOP CALLING YOU ELECTRIC PANTS IF YOU WILL STOP CALLING ME BLONDE", I yelled even harder.

"FINE", He kept yelling.

"FINE", I yelled back at him.

"Oh I think somebody is calling me in the kitchen, here's your lunch", A chef said living the cart of food by the door running away after hearing the fight with me and Laxus.

**Back To Real Time...**

_"I feel so bad about that chef we really made him scared. I don't think I'm every going to talk about that fight between me and Laxus to anyone, come to think about it I haven't talked to Laxus once, have I?",_ I thought as I sighed.

"Lucy come on, the trains about to leave in ten minutes, we better go now, ok?", Laxus asked.

I ignored him.

"Blonde, did you hear me?", He asked once again.

I ignored him as I curled up my fists and thought_", If he says that one more time I swear that I will kick his butt and pumble him in the ground"._

BLONDE, IF YOU DON'T GET OUT I'M COMING IN", Laxus yelled about to come in.

Before he could come in, I opened the door.

"That's bett-", Laxus was cut off and flew through the air and hit the wall.

"LUCY KICK!", I screamed kicking Laxus in the face who was flying to the other side of the room.

**Outside of The Train...**

I as I walked out of the train, I sat down on a bench and thought_", That felt good, punching Laxus did help, you know what, every time he says Blonde to me, I'm gonna kick his butt to the ground like he would do to the others"._

"Hahahahaha", I laughed.

"W- what's so funny", Laxus said out of breath.

"HAHAHAHAHA", I laughed even harder.

"W-WHAT'S SO FUNNY!", Laxus tried yelling but out of breath.

"It's funny because you, an S Class wizard, just got bet by a girl, HAHAHAHAHAHA", I laughed out.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY, BLONDE", Laxus yelled trying to punch me, but I ducked.

"Call me that again and I swear, you'll be sorry", I said crunching up my fists.

Laxus smirked", Blond-e".

"Fine, you asked for it, LUCY KICK", I screamed kicking Laxus throw an opened train window.

I started to walk away, while all the boys in the train station kept looking at me with there mouths open.

The older girls were like"Wow girl", or "You go girl".

The little girls kept saying", Girls Rule, Boys Drool", over and over again.

While I walked out of the Train Station, I kept hearing the girls taunting the boys while I looked and the boys still had there mouths open.

I thought_", This is the best day ever, I beat Laxus up, boys had there mouths open still confused, the girls cheering, nothing can get any better"._

"FREE ICE-CREAM, GET YOUR ICE-CREAM", A ice-cream man yelled.

_"Oh yes it can",_ I thought running over to the ice-cream man.

"What will you have, miss?", He asked me.

"Vanilla", I told him".

As he gave me the ice-cream I waved good-bye saying", Thank you for the ice-cream".

_"Lick, lick, this is so delicious, now time for me to find an inn to say at, hmmmmm, somewhere where he won't know", _I shrugged and starting to walk to find a place to stay.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Laxus's P.o.v**

Lucy was sitting on the couch watching t.v when she heard a click from the front door.

"Blonde", I said walking in.

"DON'T SAY THAT, ELECTRIC PANTS", Lucy yelled.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT", I yelled back.

"WELL, DON'T CALL ME THAT EITHER", Lucy screamed while she cried.

_"Oh crap, I think I pushed it to far, I should apologize don't, she called you electric pants, I should or she'll hate me, dang it Laxus, pull it together", _I thought slapping my head.

"_~Sniff Sniff~"_ ,Was all I heard from the blonde.

_"Make a conversation or at least say sorry", _I thought.

"Uh, Lucy?", I asked.

"What do you want, Electric Pants", She said still sniffing.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go that far, now I know you don't like to be called Blonde, I say Blonde to you because you call me Electric Pants, so I'm sorry", I said.

"Do you me it?", Lucy said.

Lucy's face was red and she was still crying, she looked so upset, but she also looked brightened.

"I-I do mean it", I said at last.

"I forgive you, and I'm sorry for calling you Electric Pants", Lucy said standing up walking near me.

"Well I forgive you", I said.

Just as Lucy got close enough to me, she jumped and gave me a hug.

"Why are you hugging me?", I asked.

"Because I forgave you and you forgave me so I'm giving you a hug, that's what Team Natsu does, haven't you ever had a hug?", Lucy asked me tilting her head.

_"Come to think of it I haven't had a hug in years, actually the last time I had a hug was when I was 7 and I'm 23 now that was almost 16 years ago",_ I thought.

"Laxus", The blonde said staring at me still hugging me.

"Sorry I haven't had a hug in almost 16 years, so I kind of forgot what a hugs like", I said sadly.

"That's ok, hey why don't we go out for dinner", Lucy asked.

"Um sure what ever", I said grumpily.

"Come on", She said grabbing my arms and running out the door.

_"Where are we going?", _I thought.

**Lucy's P.o.v**

_"Hmmm, let's go to this restaurant", _I thought.

"Lucy, where are we going", Laxus asked me.

"Right here", I said laughing.

"Ok", Laxus said grumpy, but a little sad.

_"He needs to be cheered up, I know",_ I thought.

As we entered Laxus said", This is a big restaurant".

"I know, isn't it awesome", I said.

"Sure", Laxus said looking at the ceiling.

"How may I help you folks?", A man asked us.

"Um, table for two, please", I said still smiling.

"Right this way ma'am", He said pointing his arms to a table.

"Thank you sir", I said.

"Your welcome", He said as we sat down.

"Laxus why didn't you say anything?", I asked.

"I don't know you had it under control, so I let you deal with it", Laxus said.

_"I bet you were looking at the ceiling daydreaming",_ I mumbled.

"I heard that, and I wasn't", Laxus said.

_"Dang it, I forgot he was a dragon slayer, darn it",_ I thought.

"Hello", A woman asked.

"Um, hello", I said waving at her.

"What would you like to drink?", She said.

"Um I would like, a margarita", I said.

"You sir?", She asked.

"Water that's all", Laxus said.

"Ok I'll be right back with your drinks", She said walking off.

"That's all you want?", I asked.

"Yeah ,I'm not in the mood", Laxus said.

"Your never in the mood for anything", I said.

By then Laxus was fully paying attention", What do you mean".

"You don't hang out with anyone,but only with your group, and me", I said.

"I do hang out with people, I'm hanging out with you", He said.

"I know but your always so grumpy and moody", I said smiling.

"Why are you smiling", He smirked.

"Because were fighting about hanging out with people, it's stupid", I said laughing.

"Your right, it is stupid", He said smiling.

After dinner, they went home to go to bed.

"Good night Grumpy, I mean Moody, I mean Laxus", I said almost forgetting his name.

"Good night Blonde, I mean Lucy", He said almost forgetting my name.

"Hahahaha", We both laughed.

As we both fell asleep I thought",_ Today was awesome not argues or fights and I'm sleeping on a real bed, today was awesome"._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Lucy's P.o.v**

_"Hehehe, I just can't wait till __he wakes up, ok lets check the list, breakfast , check, balloons , check, cake? Check, anything else? Yep, the entertainment this is going to be the best birthday party ever, even for , hahaha",_ I thought smiling at Laxus.

**Flashback...**

"Hey Master", I said grumpily.

"Lucy, what's wrong?", Master asked me.

"I have to go on a mission with Laxus", I pouted.

"Thanks for telling me", He said smiling.

"Huh?",I asked.

"In a nine days, it will be Laxus's birthday, and I need you to elaborate it, ok?", He asked me with a smile.

I sighed", Sure, what ever, hope he likes it at least".

"Oh, he'll love it, I'm sure of it", He said smiling once more.

**End of Flashback...**

_"Thank you Master, for telling me that today is Laxus's birthday, hehehe", _I thought laughing.

"Huh", said who was now waking up.

"Surprise", I said.

"What?", He asked getting up in startled.

"Happy Birthday", I said smiling.

"What?", He said fully awake.

"Master told me to celebrate your birthday today", I said cheerfully.

"What, it's already my birthday, great", He said slapping he's head.

"What's the matter, have you ever had a birthday party before", I asked sadly.

"I have had a birthday party before", He said as my hopes went up", But, they have never ever been good one's now this one's going down like all the others were".

By then my hopes had disappeared.

"Get up", I demanded.

"What, no, I'm not even dress", He said shocked.

"Fine get dressed", I said pointing to the bathroom.

"No", He barked.

"Do you want me to Lucy Kick you again?", I asked still pointing to the bathroom.

"No", Laxus said getting up and taking a shower.

"And don't take to long", I said behind the bathroom door.

**Laxus's P.o.v**

As I got out the blonde was standing by the door tapping her foot.

_"Oh no, god please help me", _I thought.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to Lucy Kick you", She said still tapping her foot.

"Phew", I said wiping my head.

"But I will, if you don't follow me", Lucy said grinning.

By then I thought my heart skipped a beat.

"Come on", She said pulling me out the door.

"Wait where are we going?", I asked her.

"You'll see", She said turning around with one of Natsu's weird smiles.

_"Oh god, I know that smile, that's Natsu's smile, oh no, something bad is going to happen, I just know it", _I thought.

**Lucy's P.o.v**

_"Hehehe, he is going to love this, first the walk,then the other stuff",_I thought.

"Lucy,where are we going?",Laxus asked for like the third time today.

"I already told you, you'll have to wait and see, and were almost there, ok?", I asked him.

"Ok", He grunted.

"Good, and, were here", I told him pointing my finger at the spot.

"Seriously?", He asked.

"Hey I worked all night after you went sleep, so I'm pretty tired", I huffed.

"You didn't let me finish", He smirked.

"Huh?", I asked.

"This is seriously good, better than any other birthday I has, thank you Lucy", He said smiling.

_"So this is the other side of Laxus, I like this side, better make him stay like this, just until the mission is over", _I thought.

"Your welcome", I said smiling.

"Wow, you really over did your-self", He smiled.

"Why thank you", I smiled.

"Your welcome", He said.

"Oh wait till dark hits, you'll love it", I laughed.

"Tell me now, so I don't have to wait", He smirked.

"Not-a-a, you have to wait", I said.

"Fine", He said.

**3 Hours Later...**

**Laxus's P.o.v**

Dark had hit and I totally forgot about what Lucy had said about dark hitting.

"Ready for the finally treat for the day?",Lucy asked me.

"Sure", I said happily.

"FIRE AWAY STEVE!", She yelled.

Just after she yelled lightning fireworks sprang out into the sky lighting it up.

"Wow", I said gleaming at them", Thanks Lucy".

"Awe, don't mention it", She said.

As we watched the fireworks go off, I had put my arm around her shoulders", Thank you Lucy".

"Happy Birthday Laxus", She blushed ferociously,but happily.

We both started laughing.

_"This was the best birthday of all time, even if it was made by a girl, I thank you Lucy, for this wonderful birthday that you made for me", _I thought before something laid down on me.

I looked down, it was Lucy falling asleep.

"_She is so adorable when she's sleeping", I thought as the fireworks ended._

_"Oh,the fireworks ended, better wake u-, nah, I'll just carry her back" _I said as I got up and started to walk to the Inn carrying Lucy in my arms.

_"Thank you again for the amazing birthday",_ I thought kissing her forehead.

~_Hope you liked it._

_Laxus's birthday and all._

_But my favorite part was when Lucy laid her head down on Laxus._

_So cute._

_I'll update some more chapters later, ok?_

_Don'y worry, if I don't complete this on Christmas, I'll finish it in December, I promise~_

_~ .2.0~_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Lucy's P.o.v**

I woke up to see Laxus in a chair in my room.

_"Why is Laxus in my room, and why am I not in my pajamas, and WHY IS LAXUS IN MY ROOM?", _I asked myself getting up.

"Zzz", Laxus slept.

_"Awe, he is kind of cute when he's sleeping, Dang It Lucy, pull it togther, huh, what's this?", _I asked myself picking up a note.

_Dear Lucy,_

_We are leaving today, so start packing up, and when your done packing your bag, could you pack my bag, and wake me up? Please?_

_From,_

_Electric Pants_

_"Wow, I never knew his hand writing was so good, maybe I should pack his bag, I don't know, maybe, I'll think about it",_ I shrugged.

I started to pack when I heard a crash.

"BANG", A vase had broke.

Then another, and another shot was fired.

"LAXUSSSS", I screamed bending down to try not getting hit.

"Lucy, Lucy are you ok?", He asked running over to me after the firing had be finished.

"I don't know what happened, I was packing your bag, and before you know it, shots were being fired", I trembled as Laxus helped me up.

"Well are you fine?", He asked once more.

"Yeah, I'm fine", I nodded still trebling.

"Let's get out of her, we can take a cab", He said walking to the door.

"Why don't we walk?", I asked catching up to him.

"Because it's a two mile journey, why not?", He asked me.

"Because I thought all Dragon Slayers were motion sicked when they got on trains or something", I said.

"I'm not like Salamander", Laxus smirked.

"Ok", I said.

**Laxus's P.o.v**

_"Why is she smiling all of the sudden, first she was attacked, now look at her she's smiling like it never happened",_ I thought.

"TAXI", The blonde yelled.

When a cad had arrived we put our bags in the trunk and we were off.

"Hey Laxus?", The blonde asked me.

"Yeah?", I asked.

"Why were you in my room t the Inn?", She asked.

I started to blush furiously.

"And why were your bags in there too?", She asked.

I blushed the shade of red were no red has ever gone.

"Laxus, why did you stay in my room and leave your stuff in there too?", She asked once more eritated.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about", I said quickly.

"Yes you do, say it", Lucy said pointing at me.

"What? No! Me?", I asked.

"Yes you", She smirked.

"Fine, alright, I was making sure you were ok,alright?", I asked.

"Hahahaha, wait, what", She said blushing.

"I was making sure you were ok", I said irritated.

"Why?", Lucy asked.

"I don't know, now stop asking me more questions than I can answer", I said smirking.

"Fine, and what if I don't", She smirked.

"I'll drop you out of this cab, and leave you", I laughed.

She laughed.

"What, what's so funny?", I asked.

"You wouldn't dare", She smirked.

"Would I?", I asked her.

"No", She said.

The moment she said that Laxus had grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and opened the door.

"AHHHH", She screamed hanging out of the door.

"Hahahaha, told you", I laughed.

"GET ME BACK IN HERE PLEASE, AHHH", She screamed louder.

"Good girl", I said.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT", She yelled at me crying.

"Because you wouldn't stop bothering me", He said.

"THAT'S NOT THE LAXUS I KNOW", She cried.

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"WHEN I THREW THAT PARTY FOR YOU, I FELT LIKE YOU CHANGED BUT YOU HAVEN'T NOT ONE BIT", She yelled crying.

At that moment my heart stopped and broke.

_"I've pushed her to far and she will never trust me", _I thought.

"~_Sniff, Sniff~_", Was all that came from the blonde.

"Lucy, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I know that you don't like to joke around if it's like throwing somebody out of the car, but I'm really, REALLY, sorry Lucy, please forgive me?", I asked.

"Fine as long as you promise to never do anything like that ever, ever again?", She asked.

"I promise", I said.

"Good", She sniffed.

_"That went well, though it was funny when I pushed Bixlow out of the cab before or tied Freed to the top of the cab, but I shouldn't have joked about pushing Lucy out of the car, I promise Lucy that I will never do that again",_ I thought.

From then one now one spook or moved, especially Lucy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Lucy's P.o.v...**

"Thanks", I said as I waved at the taxi driver.

I hadn't talked to Laxus ever since that thing he did.

"Lucy?", Laxus asked in a small tone.

"Yeah?", I asked looking at him.

"Are you still mad at me, I said I was sorry", He said lowering his head.

"I'm do forgive you, though I am just a little still mad at you, just a little", I said sadly.

"Oh", He said looking away.

I swore I saw him cry, but I'm not sure.

"Where are we going?", I asked him after about 10 minutes.

"Up the hill and then into a cottage and from then on, ok", He said grumpily.

"Oh, ok", I said.

When we got to the hill I thought",_I'm not mad at you well maybe a little, but what happened to Mr. Nice Guy, who I almost thought was kind of maybe I don't know liked him just a teny tiny bit"._

"Lucy were almost there", Laxus said pointing at the cottage.

"YEPPY", I yelled grabbing Laxus's hand and running to it, blushing.

"AHHH", He yelled being dragged to the little cottage.

"Were here", I said to him smiling.

"Yeah, I can tell", He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, yeah, lets go in", I said excitedly.

"Fine",He said knocking the door.

As soon as Laxus knocked on the door a small man almost as small as Master Macorve but and inch taller.

"Hello, are you for the quest?", He asked us.

I thought_",What a tiny man he is"._

I smiled", Indeed we are".

"What guild?", He asked.

"Fairy Tail", Laxus blurted out.

"Show me", He asked.

Laxus and I showed our marks, Laxus's mark was on his left waist, and mine on my hand.

"Very good, now I am Shawn Locking, who are you?", He asked wide eye.

"I'm Laxus Dreyar", Laxus said.

"You my lady", Shawn said looking at me.

"I'm Lucy Heartfeila", I said pointing at me.

"Very good here's the second part of the mission, you must destroy a powerful group of people and bring the to me, here's what they look like", Shawn said giving me three people's pictures.

"Thank you", I said.

"Your welcome, now off you go here's the map where theve been spotted the most", He said giving me a map and waving good-bye as we walked off.

**Laxus's P.o.v...**

"Hey Lucy, where do we go first", I asked looking over her shoulder.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to figure the map out", Lucy said stressed.

"Grrr", I growled.

"Ahhh haaaa I figured it out we need to go here about 20 feet ahead in a ally in an stranded town", Lucy said about to run ahead but was pulled away.

"We need to wait, just walk", I said.

"Fine, when was the last time you had fun?", Lucy asked walking.

"As a matter of fact I have had fun recently", I barked.

"Oh really, when?", Lucy smirked.

"With you at that party", I smirked.

She started to blush furiously.

"Hahaha", I laughed.

**15 Minutes Later...**

"Finally we made it", Lucy said tiredly.

"Great", I smiled.

"The ally is right over there", Lucy smiled.

"Great", I said.

"I don't understand, the ally should be right here", Lucy said looking around.

"Well where is it?", I asked her.

"I don't know, maybe the ally its farther ahead, come on", Lucy said running ahead.

"Wait up", I said running after her.

"So the ally should be right her-", Lucy said before disappearing.

"Lucy?", I asked.

"AHHHHH", She screamed.

"LUCY", I screamed before disappearing.

"AHHH", We both screamed before falling to the ground.

"Ouch, Laxus get off me, please, your crushing my legs", Lucy said.

"Opps, sorry", I said getting off of her and helping her up.

"Thank you", She said whipping herself off of dirt.

"Hahahaha", Someone said.

"Who are you", I demanded.

"Don't you remember me, Laxus?", The man asked.

"Laxus, you know him?", Lucy asked me.

"No, I have no idea, WHO ARE YOU", I yelled at him.

"Are you sure?", He asked stepping into the light.

"No, no, NOOOOO", I yelled.

**_Hahaha tricked you, I'm not gonna tell who it is until next chapter, mwahahaha,I'm evil. Also thank you for all the comments from XxShyxX, 1fairytaillover, JAnimeHaki, Tianowolf, DianaSawas, Lunchbox, and most of all MisakiDreyarThe SilentDemon and leoslady4ever for the comments. I almost thought about quitting but your comments made me want to write more, I thank you all if your reading this, thank you all._**

**_From,_**

**_ 2.0_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Previously on Stinging Keys...**

_"Don't you remember me, Laxus?", The man asked._

_"Laxus, you know him?", Lucy asked me._

_"No, I have no idea, WHO ARE YOU", I yelled at him._

_"Are you sure?", He asked stepping into the light._

_"No, no, NOOOOO", I yelled._

**Laxus's P.o.v...**

"Laxus who is this guy?", Lucy asked.

I did not answer the girl, I was to terrified to answer.

"Laxus?", She asked once more", Who is he?".

I finally answered", He's names Magma, another Dragon Slayer, I used to fight him when I was little, but I wasn't as strong as I am now".

_"Another Dragon Slayer",_Lucy mumbled.

"What do you want Magma?", I said.

"What do you say guys, should we tell our little secret?", Magma said looking behind him into the darkness.

"Sure why not", A man said in the background.

"I don't mind", A girl laughed.

"Those voices, it can't be", I wide eyed him.

"Yes Laxus it is us", The female laughed.

"No, it can't be", I said.

"It can't be what", Lucy said looking at me.

"Yes Laxus it is I Frosty, your friend Snow Dragon Slayer", Frosty laughed.

"And it is I H20, your other friend Water Dragon Slayer", He snickered.

Frosty and H20 stepped into the light.

"Wait how are you all here, back then you each hated each other, how?", I asked.

"I can't believe him, he doesn't know why", Frosty snickered.

"Yeah, how dull", H20 snickered.

"When you grew apart from us and got stronger, we formed a guild only for Dragon Slayers, and it's called Dragon's Might", Magma beckoned.

"How are they all Dragon Slayers?", Lucy managed to ask.

"I don't know, Luce", I said", But let's fight they could go after Fairy Tail after they fight us".

"Right", She said.

**Lucy's P.o.v...**

_"When did he start calling me Luce, that's Natsu's name for me, that and Luigi, so annoying", _I thought.

"DUCK", Laxus screamed pushing both off us out of the way of boiling water from H20.

"Hahaha", He laughed.

"LIGHTNING IRON ROAR", Laxus screamed firing lightning at the two males.

_"Where did the Frosty go?",_ I asked myself.

"Ahhh", I screamed falling to the ground.

"Blondie, how you been?", Frosty asked.

"MY NAME IS NOT BLONDIE, MY NAME IS LUCY, LUCY KICK", I screamed kicking her 50 feet away from me.

"Ouch", Frosty said getting up.

"KEY OF THE GOLDEN BULL, I OPEN THEE, TAURUS", I yelled.

"A celesital mage, how lucky", Frosty said winking at the two males.

"KEY OF THE SCORPION , I OPEN THEE, SCORPIO", I yelled.

"If you hurt Miss Nice Body I will be sure to punch you into the dirt", Taurus said stepping in front of me.

"Yeah, Tarus, let's make this quick I need to visit Aquarius soon",Scorpio said looking at Taurus.

"Right", Taurus said.

"Taurus, Scorpio, do what ever you want to do to stop her, ok?", I asked.

"RIGHT", They both yelled.

As Taurus and Scorpio were fighting Frosty, Laxus was fighting Magma and H20.

**Laxus's P.o.v...**

"Ahhh", I screamed from the pain of boiling water then lava.

"Hahahaha", They both laughed looking at Lucy_._

_"Why are they staring at Lucy like that, what are they planning", _I thought getting hit by Magma again.

"Ahhhhh", I screamed.

"LAXUS", Lucy screamed.

"No stay in your fight and I'll deal with mine, WATCH OUT", I yelled getting up while she ducked.

"Thank you Laxus", She smiled.

"Welcome", I said turning around to my fight.

"LIGHTNING IRON TRIPLE FIST", I screamed punching the two to the ground.

"AHHH", They screamed.

_"*Huff, puff*, I think I used to much power in that attack* huff, puff",_ I thought as I gasped for air.

"AHHHHH", Lucy screamed.

"LUCY", I screamed back.

I heard her say", KEY OF THE LION, I OPEN THEE, LEO".

"Your prince is here", Loki said.

"Loke I need you to fight her please, she's another Dragon Slayer", Lucy said in pain.

"Yes ma'am", Loke said going into the battle.

_"I hope you'll be ok, Lucy",_ I thought.

**Lucy's P.o.v...**

"AHHH", I screamed as Loke disappeared.

"You don't have the strength to keep going", Frosty said.

"Yeah but I do have one attack left", I smirked.

"Huh", Frosty said.

"KEY OF THE TWINS, I OPEN THEE, GEMINI", I yelled as Gemini popped out.

"Hey Lucy", They said.

"Gemini I need you to turn into me, alright", I said.

"Right", They said turning into me.

"Now", I said.

"Right", They said.

_"Survey the Heaven,_

_Open the Heaven,_

_All the stars,_

_far and wide..._

_Show me the appearance..._

_With such shine._

_O Tetrameters..._

_I am the ruler of the Stars..._

_Aspect became complete,_

_Open the Malevolent gate._

_O 88 Stars of the Heaven..._

_SHINE!_

_URANIA__ METRIA!",_

We said hitting Frosty.

"Hahaha", I said as Gemini disappeared and Frosty and I fell onto the ground.

The room grew silent.

"You did it", Laxus said softly while grinning.

**Laxus's P.o.v...**

I ran over to her.

"Lucy, that was amazing", I said picking her up.

"Th-thanks", She gasped.

"But you didn't have to use all your magic", I smiled.

"Yes I did because I didn't want you to get hurt by her, she almost froze me", She gasped.

"Let's get them and go home, ok?", I said.

"Yeah, but I can barly move my body", Lucy said.

"I'll carry you and drag them ok?", I asked.

"Yeah", She said passing out.

**20 Minutes Later...**

"Here you go sir the three people you asked for",I said handing over Frosty, Magma, and H20.

"Thank you, and here's the money, I added an extra 1,000 for doing it so quickly, thank you", Shawn smiled.

"Your welcome", I smiled back.

"What happened to her?", Shawn asked pointing at the girl.

"She lost her magic in the fight but for the day", I said.

"Ah well, thank you again and good-bye", He said waving good-bye to us as I carried Lucy.

**Few Days Later...**

"Oi'", I said still carrying Lucy in my arms.

"Hey what did you do to her?", Natsu demanded.

"Aye", Happy added.

"Nothing, we just went on a mission together, and she got hurt, where's Wendy?", I asked him.

"On a mission", Natsu said.

"Well I am going to put her in the infurmery", I said walking away from him.

"Tsk", Natsu said.

"Aye", Happy added.

**Lucy's P.o.v...**

**1 Hour Later...**

"Wh-wht happened", I aksed.

"Hey your awake", Laxus said getting up from a chair.

"I was so scared", I said shaking.

"Why?, He asked me.

"I couldn't see anything but darkness", I said still shaking.

"Don't worry I'm here now", Laxus said hugging me.

I pushed him away

. "Are you o-", Laxus was cut off by the blonde kissing him.

I smiled and he smiled back.

"I love you, even though you can get anoying sometimes", I smiled.

"Me too", Laxus smiled back_._

_"I'll love you even if people die from it, I won't stop loving you", _I thought as I kissed him again.

**Ending...**

Eventualy Laxus and I got married and had two kids, but at last that is another story to be told.

Love your daughter,

Lucy Heartfelia

**The End**


End file.
